Life on the Shores
by BellaxEdwardxLove
Summary: Bella and her friends go to the beach in Hawaii for a vacation and a break. Could a shark and a man turn her entire life around for the better? Or will it just be another guy who wants to play at her heart? This story will have a HAE, I SUCK at summaries, and I'm rating it M just in case. Please try the first chapter and let me know what you think. Reviews encourage me to continue!


**Chapter - BPOV**

"Bella, let's go! Our flight leaves in 10 frickin' minutes!" That's Alice. The shopaholic, fashionista, and girly-girl who uses the world frickin' every 2 sentences. She has a black pixie-cut, bright, sky-blue eyes, is an average height of 5'5'' and rocks extremely pale skin. She has more energy than a battery and _loves _to shop. She and Rose have been my best friends since Kindergarten.

Rose, is the blonde bombshell with looks to kill for. Girls everywhere envy her, with her creamy skin, amber eyes, and platinum blonde bob. She is tall, beautiful, and very confident. The thing most people don't know about her, is that she loves cars. Looking at her, you'd assume her to be a snooty bitch who has the guys wrapped around her finger, but no. She is a very kind person, but hard to become friends with. We've all been hurt, but it affected Rose and I the most. Alice is willing to become friends with anyone, Rose is hard to get to know, she has trouble letting people in, and I, I am very quiet and more of a suffer in silence person, I don't trust people easily after what happened to the three of us.

I'm the _really _short one, I'm 5'2'', I weigh a total of 115 pounds. I'm petite, I have a small torso but overall a thin hourglass figure. My hair is waist-length, and a mahogany color that turns red in the sun, my skin is a dark olive that becomes darker in the sun, and my eyes are a dark blue that contrast my skin and hair tones. I'm the exotic one, Rose is the classy one, and Alice is the bubbly one.

We all just graduated from our senior year at Phoenix High School, with honor roll, diplomas, and robes. We are heading down to Hawaii to go on vacation for a bit, clear our minds, have drinks, meet guys, and relax. The beach has always been my forte. Swimming was easy for me, but walking without tripping is a challenge.

"Bella! Let's _go!" _Apparently Rose is ready to hit the waves.

I walked out of the newsstand with a few magazines for the flight, hurrying so I didn't miss my flight. We grabbed our luggage and pulled it onto the walkway towards the plane.

"Flight 5469 landing in 7 minutes, I repeat: Flight 5469 landing in 7 minutes. Please buckle up your seatbelts, put the trays up, turn off your electronic devices, and remain seated."

"Damn, flight attendants are annoying! Like seriously, you think we don't know to put our frickin' seat belts on?"

"Alice, chill. It's federal law to say that for every flight.. If they don't, they'll get fired for not warning the passengers of what to do or some shit like that.." The ever-knowing Rose. She was going to be, without a doubt, a great lawyer.

I just sat on the flight reading my magazines with my headphones in. The latest style was models with gaps in between their teeth. Like, really? You think it's attractive? NYC is obviously trying to attract gay men, because women don't find that appealing in the least.

The plane landed and everyone grabbed their luggage and rushed to get off the plane, excited to feel the Hawaii heat. I went before Rose and Alice, and right as I was going to go down the stairs to go down the walkway to get to the inside of the airport, a man walked in front of me and bumped into me, sending me flying down the stairs. I heard Rose start snorting and Alice's tinkling laughter.

"Glad I could entertain you, now shut the fuck up." I grumbled. I was used to them laughing at my clumsiness, but this was someone pushing me so it wasn't my fault. I continued down the stairs like nothing happened and walked into the airport over to the baggage claim. We grabbed our bags and headed off to a cab to take us to our hotel.

"Bella, I totally forgot to tell you, but I love you outfit! Where'd you get it?" Alice squealed at my choice of clothes. I looked down to my high-waisted shorts, sandals, and crop-top and smirked. Alice liking my clothes? How often does that happen? Let me think about it.. Never. I decided to take this to my advantage.

"I bought it at Saks. Your favorite store!"

"You went there without me?" She gasped as I laughed at her antics.

She hated when anyone went shopping without her, let alone at her favorite store. She was great at finding deals at the best stores no matter where she was. People were willing to give her discounts when she handed them a business card from her mom's clothing store saying that they may feature their store in her mom's business catalog. Although Alice was a fairly honest person, when it came to shopping, little white lies didn't mean a thing. Shopping was her life, swimming was mine, and cars were Rose's.

We arrived at the hotel, paid the cab driver, grabbed our luggage, and walked into the foyer. It was so large, open, and beautiful. There were wild colored flowers all over the ceiling, hanging from pots and giving off a wonderful scent. There was a large fountain with spouts of water coming from different angles, and reddish brick surrounding it. The floor tiles were very unique, each tile had a different pattern. From swirls, to dots, to flowers, stripes, and anything else you can imagine, each tile was different. The ceiling had a large beach mural on it, while the walls were covered in tropical wall paper, inviting you in. We walked up to the receptionist and checked in. We all had separate rooms right next to each other. We headed up to our rooms and put all our stuff down, changed into our bikinis, and left for the beach.

I had a strapless electric blue fringe bikini, Rose had a red halter top bikini, and Alice had a pink and white floral patterned two-piece that had a skirt cover up. We set our towels out and chatted for a while, listening to the waves and heating up before we got in the water. I decided to go into the water early. I swam out quickly, not realizing how far I had gotten until I came up to breathe for the 7th time. I was way past the swimming zone. I looked around, making sure that there were no sharks or boats and slowly started back to the shore. As I was swimming, I saw the people coming to a closer view. I was still not within the distance to touch with my feet, but enough that I could tread water without freaking out. All of a sudden I felt two arms snake around my waist and pull me towards shore. I felt an electric tingle when he touched me, but tuned my attention to the fact that a man grabbed me.

"The fuck?" I craned my head around to see who it was and saw a man, but that wasn't what got my attention. It was a shark fin. I started screaming unreasonably and I felt the man put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm gonna slowly pull you away, but don't make any sudden movements or it may startle the shark and make it, you know.. come after us."

The man's voice instantly lulled me to silence as he gently pulled me towards him and walked backwards to the beach, always keeping an eye on the shark.

"I can swim on my own." I snarked at him, attempting to make him let go of me so I could swim back to shore faster.

"I'm sure you can but I'm making it my duty to return you to safety. And I know that if I let you go you'll just splash up a storm and speed swim to the shore, drawing it's attention."

"And how do you know I'd do that?"

"Because any normal person would."

"And if I'm not normal?" I questioned curiously.

"I know you arent normal. You are, in fact, very beautiful and exotic. I like it."

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" I was surprised that someone so new would just say that.

"Yes, more so than any woman I've ever seen."

I think I just visibly swooned. I felt myself relax in his arms and he then picked me up and carried me to the beach.

"I'm Edward, and you?"

"Bella. Bella Swan." As I looked at him, I noticed he was just slightly tanned, with bright green eyes and a mop of messy copper colored hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it, and I knew it'd be inappropriate, but I did it anyways. I scratched his scalp with one hand and used the other to feel the sand in his strands. I realized what I was doing and immediately pulled my hand back.

"I umm.. I'm sorry.. I uh- it just happened, I'm so sorry it just kind of hap-."

"It's alright beautiful, I liked it. It felt good. But before I allow myself to go any further with you, how old are you? So I'm not dating a minor? I'm 21." He gave me a dazzling crooked smile.

"I'm 18, turning 19 next week. So no, I'm not a minor." Dating? Did he want to date me? He gave me a crooked, lopsided smile that would break hearts and sat down, pulling me with him. I sat in between his legs as he absently played with my long hair, twisting and pulling it, as well as attempting to braid it.

"What are you doing?" I giggled at him, guys know better than to attempt to do a girl's hair, cause if they do it wrong, they're gonna get slapped.

"I dunno, it's really soft. And shiny too, like a new penny, only not the color of a penny, because a penny is brighter and lighter and-"

"Edward, are you rambling? A grown-man rambling out of nervousness was a surprise to me.

"Erm.. I uh.. yeah, I guess I am." He looked away blushing. I sat up and reached for his cheekbone, gently placing my hand on it and enjoying the heat emanating from it. He leaned his head into my cheek and smiled at me. He was so cute when he got nervous. He was already, hands down, the most attractive man I've ever seen, and seeing him nervous just made me love him more. Most guys would pretend to be all cool and collected, but I like a man who is honest about his feelings and empathetic towards others is what a girl really should be looking for.

"So, do you have a job or are you in college?" I asked him this curiously because he just looked like a freakin' basketball player. He was easily almost 7 feet tall to my 5'2''. I felt like a little kid looking up to an adult because he was so much taller than me when he stood up.

"I graduated high school a year and a half early, went to med-school, graduated at the top of my class and now I'm a doctor at the Hawaiian Pacific Hospital. What about you?"

"I'm feeling pretty insignificant over here. I just graduated high school, I haven't gone to college yet because I've always wanted to be a stay-home mom and cook homemade meals for my husband and children and help with their homework and all that. I would love to be a mom instead of a doctor or lawyer. I know it's a pretty unreliable source of work, but I really want that."

He placed his hand on my belly and rubbed it gently. "If you had my kids, you could stay home anytime you wanted to." I felt him place his chin atop my head as he continued the patterns across my stomach.

"I don't know who I'll end up with, but I know that whoever I do will have to love me, support me, and cherish me. Not use me as a girl toy or anything like that. I'd have to get married before having kids because I feel like that's how I know if they really love me, waiting until we're legally together to have children. It'll show that they want to be with me, not just for the sex, but because they actually love me."

"I can do that." He replied, one hand massaging my shoulder while he bent down and kissed the top of my head gently.


End file.
